Tu Amor Me Podra Cambiar?
by PauPau-Berry-Cullen-Swan
Summary: Bella odia a su hermana porque le robo el amor de sus padres. Asi que toma la decision de mudarse asi conose a su companero de piso Esward Cullen. Que pasara cuando se enamoren con 7 anos de diferencia y Edward tan chapado a la antigua?
1. Preface

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen nada más y nada menos que a la gran escritora Stephanie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la historia =)**

**Prefacio: Bpov Hola mi nombre es Bella Swan , tengo 16 anos de edad y mis amigas no me entienden ni mis padres.**

**Que es lo que no entienden? , Facil me voy de mi casa, A donde? Chicago , Con quien? Aun no lo conosco pero he hablado con el por telefono y tiene una voz dulce y carinosa. **

**Y si dije el se llama Edward Cullen y tiene 23 anos de edad. **

**El porque escogi irme con el? Facil es el unico que encontre al cual no le importan mis medidas o al menos aun que es algo jeje. **

**Bueno el aun no sabe que tengo 16 anos y espero que aun no se entere porque me canselaria todo, Y de verdad necesito este apartamento.**

** Segun el no tengo que pagar nada ya que con un poco de ayuda le basta ya que el es dueno de las importante contructora Cullen**

**Hola aquí está un nuevo Fic, no lo pude evitar esta idea me llego de repente así que decidí en comenzar. No olviden dejar Reviews, ya que quiero saber si quieren que continúe **

**LºS K¡Erº**

** PauPau-Berry-Cullen-Swan**

Ps. Si lo lees hoy mi dia de publicasion y me envias un privado o me dejas review te envio un cantito del encuentro entre Edward y Bella...

Bueno hasta aqui y si estas leyendo mi dia de publicacion actualizo el primer capitulo a las 4pm a mas tardar jejej es que a esa hora me devuelven mi compu..

Besos


	2. La Llamada Y El Primer Encuentro Pov Ed

**_DECLAIMER: Los personages de esta historia le pertenecen nada más y nada menos que a la gran escritora Stephanie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la historia =)_**

**_Epov:_**

A**qui estoy esperando en el aeropuerto aun recuerdo cuando me llamo hace unas cuantas semanas la Srta que estoy esperando la Srta. Swan como me dijo**

**Flash Back.**

**Mi celular comenzo a sonar.**

**-Hola-**

**-Si hablo con el Sr. Cullen- Me dijo una dulce voz**

**-Si, quien me habla?-Pregunte Ya que no conocia esa voz**

**-Soy la Srta. Swan-me dijo, pero me di cuenta de que penso un poco al decirme su nombre-estoy llamando por un anucio del periodico-**

**-Si, yo soy ese - Como que yo soy el? por Dios Cullen Comportate- Si perdon, esta usted interesada en adquirir curto conmigo, digo en si seria apartamento.-le pregunte**

**-Si mire yo tengo que colcar a hora tengo un problema , pero si estoy interesada- me dijo-Que tal si le dejo mi numero y usted me llama luego o le dejo mi mail?-pregunto dudosa**

**-Si quiere dejeme ambos asi le envio fotos del apartamento y de las facilidades-le propuse- y si me dejas tu numero cuando le envie las fotos, le pregunto a que hora seria mas **

**conveniente llamar. Si?**

**-me parese perfecto Sr. Cullen-dijo - mi email es- _ swan - cuando me dijo eso me puse a pensar ... lonely? eso significa que esta sola no? Ed comportate, me reprendi yo mismo- y **

**mi numero de celular es ***********- ok ya hasta se me olvido que la tenia en linea..- Ok Sr. Cullen eso es todo espero su email con las imagenes pero ya estoy segura de que **

**es en su apartamento donde me alojare.**

**-Ok Srta. Swan un gusto hablar con usted-le dije**

**Tan pronto colgue me puse a pensar, Ella en realidad no piensa que yo tengo un apartamento verdad?**

**Fin Flash Back.**

**Despues de eso me acuerdo de su reaccion se puso como loca cuanto le envie las fotografias de la gran mansion del Sr. Cullen jeje me dijo que no queria ni vivir hay que de seguro **

**tendria que pagar un monton y a ella casi no le alcanza para los estudios.. Hay fue cuando me conto que en realidad tiene 16 anos y se enmansipo de sus padres hace poco. Y se **

**me ocurrio la idea de ponerle un maestro particular y quien mejor que el gran Sr. Cullen el ex tutor boy de la escuela primaria de Forks jejeje..**

**Y todo por no perder la oportunidad de conoserla. Digo ya se que tiene 16 anos pero que puede pasar esta enmansipada no?**

**Dios pero que digo eso seria como un crimen.. No No mejor me porto de lo mas indiferente con ella. Asi no termina lastimada como todos los que me rodean..**

**De pronto Escuche que hablaba una mujer del aeriopuerto**

**-El vuela 2235 de Forks, Washintong a arrivado correctamente y a tiempo- mi corazon empezo a latir muy rapido y no se porque **

**y hay fue cuando me fije en la mujer mas hermosa del planeta estaba buscando su celular tenia unas piertas hermosas que se alcansaban a ver gracias al vestido que tenia puesto color azul bebe hasta la rodilla con unos zapatos que solo trajeron pensamiento locos a mi cabeza, Cuando levanto la vista solo pude pensar en que ella era de hoy en adelante la mujer de mi vida, Tenia unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y un pelo magnificamente arreglado suelto y le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Era simplemente.....**

**No pude terminar cuando me di cuenta de que mi celular estaba sonando.**

**Y solo una frase llego a mi mente**

**-NO PUEDE SER- esa hermosa mujer era era era.. no una mujer era una nina una adolescente ella era la Srta. Swan...**

**Al pareser ella tambien se dio cuenta por que camino hasta mi con las mejillas sonrojadas y estendio una mano con un poco de pena.**

**-Isabella Swan-Dijo mientras me daba la mano-Pero me gusta que me digan Bella**

**Era mi imaginacion o ella estaba coqueteandome? No Ed como piensas ella solo se esta comportando educadamente y tu debes hacer lo mismo me dijo mi yo interno.**

**-Edward Cullen- Le dije mientras ajitaba su mano**

**_ola Hasta aquí lo dejo este capi esta un poco corto lo se pero mi celebro no da para mas, aqui en Puerto Rico hubo un temblor hoy de 5.8 y aun estoy un poco asustada , no por eso por eso porque no llego a mayores , si no que en las noticias me informaron que se espera uno mayor para la noche de hoy ya que an pasado poco a poco sin darnols cuenrta 3 temblores 0.0 y No olviden dejar Reviews, ya que quiero saber si quieren Que. continue. _**

**_Y tambien porque es mi unica paga.._**

**_Aaa y no se me puede olvidar mas tarde subo el punto de vista de bella y la despedida de sus padres. Ahora me voy a dedicar a poner en mi perfil las imagenes de la casa de EDward y el cuarto que sera de bella.._**

**_besos_**

**_LºS K¡Erº_**

**_PauPau-Berry-Cullen-Swan_**

_**ps. el email que puse si funciona lo tengo especial para ponerlo en las historias hay me pueden enviar todo lo que quieren que cambien etz. o y claro funciona como msn si quieren agregarmen besos**_


	3. La Historia De Bella El Porque?

**DECLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen nada más y nada menos que a la gran escritora **Stephanie Meyer**, lo único que me pertenece es la historia =)

* * *

Chapter: 3

Las Razones Y El Primer Encuentro:

Hoy es el dia, hoy me voy hacia Chicago. No se porque estoy tan nerviosa, pero se que el destino me deparara algo bueno en Chicago.

El Sr. Cullen tiene una voz increible, con solo escucharla me dan escalofrios..

De verdad espero que no sea un viejo, digo no lo podria ser ya que esa voz mmmm mejor les sigo hablando porque no quiero saber en que para esto jeje..

Tiene una casa enorme, yo pienso que deberia ser algo asi como mm no tengo idea bueno si algo como u museo o algo por el estilo..

Aun no puedo creer que yo la mujer mas simple y comun, aparte de que estoy marcada por culpa de mi hermana pueda llegar a vivir en una casa como esa.

Es mas nunca lo pense. Yo lo que creia es que era un apartamentito con dos cuartos o algo asi jeje.

Digo se que no soy fea y mi cuerpo es hermoso si sacamos la horrible marca.

Pero teniendo a mi hermana Tanya al lado es imposible. Ella con su belleza y todos los dias marcandome como ceros , digo ceros por no decir mierda, porque ella es asi.

Porque desde que cumpli los 14 anos, mi cuerpo comenzo a cambiar y para ese entonces tambien cambio mi relacion con ella, antes eramos inseparables siempre unidas de aqui para haya.

Es mas ella siempre me vestia para la escuela y le gustaba jugar a que yo era su muneca personal.(De verdad que extrano esos dias) , pero no puedo hacer nada ya esta relacion cambio definitivamente.

Pero todo empeoro aun mas por culpa de Jacob, al pareser yo le comense a gustar, y Tanya se entero.

Ya que para ese entonses ya eran novios. Un dia yo estaba sola en mi casa cuando de pronto tocaron el timbre. Fui a la puerta y abri.

Me lleve una sorpreza al encontrarme con Jacob hay ya que el sabia que Tanya habia salido con sus amigas..

-Hola Jacob- le dije en tono neutro ya que no queria tener mas problemas con Tanya

-Hola Bells-Me dijo mirandome muy extrano

-Tanya no esta-

-ya lo se-me dijo con una mirada que me dio un poco de miedo-puedo hablar contigo?

-Ok Jacob, pero tiene que ser rapido ya que no quiero que Tanya nos vea ya sabes como es de histerica y rapido piensa mal-

Fin flash back

* * *

Ese dia Jacob me confeso que se habia "enamorado" de mi y que no queria a Tanya para nada. Yo de verdad no sabia que hacer ya que ni como amigo lo conosia.. Sinceramente no queria nada con el rectifico, no queria quiero ni querre estar con un animal como el. Se lo dije de una manera sutil que el no me interesaba, que yo aun era una nina (Dios tenia 15 anos)

El se puso como loco comenzo a tirar cosas y a pegarme. Luego de pegarme hasta cansarse me trato de violar..

En eso llego Tanya y me tiro con un jaron o sinceramente no recuerdo que era.. Tanya se encargo de decirle a mis padres que yo me estaba metiendo en su relacion, que por eso ELLA peleo conmigo.. Nunca les conte a mis padres sobre el insidente ya que aun antes de eso desde que naci nunca me quisieron siempre fui un problema para ellos.

Asi que decidi separarme de todo hasta de las que se hacian pasar por mis "amigas" que solo me dieron la espalda.. Yo tome la decision de alejarme de dejarlos a todos atras y eso es lo que voy a hacer el dia de hoy.

Asi que aqui estoy esperando pasiente que llegue el taxi para largarme de aqui.. Luego de un tiempo llego el taxi y ya hiba rumbo a el aeropuerto..

Luego de dos largos meses de sufrimiento y soledad..

Quizas hasta encuentro el amor en Chicago.. 0.0

Pero deje de pensar en eso cuando recorde la unica "sutil" despedida que tuve.

* * *

Flash back

Cuando llego el taxi, estaba pensando en si debia despedirme o no cuando senti una mano en una de mis cicatrises.

Me sobresalte un poco pero no permiti que se diera cuenta.

La que estaba tocandome era Tanya y tenia una expresion de felicidad horrible en la cara..

-Asi que es verdad-dijo con una sonrisa- Al fin te largas.. Total eres un estorbo, espero tengas un buen viaje y tu avion no se caiga - dijo y luego se fue.

fin flash back..

* * *

Chicas hermosas hasta aqui lo dejo porque no tengo mas tiempo.. Prometo que en el de manana le pongo doble el capi.. :)

Besitos y no se olviden de mis reviews

:)

PauPau..


End file.
